el adios del shinigami: una lágrima sincera
by Stellar BS
Summary: una misón fallida, una vida que continuar


Declaración: gundam wing no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes que figuran en este fic (de ser así no hubiese terminado como terminó, yo le hubiese puesto un final más claro…) aclarado este punto prosígase a leer este fic

El adiós del Shimigami

-¡Duo!- la voz entrecortada del árabe retumbó por todo el lugar, el escenario de batalla más sangriento que habían observado o tal vez el único que realmente les dolía, porque dolía, ellos asesinos perfectos y silenciosos, no eran indolentes, eran seres humanos, jóvenes, cuya vida había sido tan dura, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a sentir y vivir como lo que eran: adolescentes, llenos de dudas y miedos que ahora mostraban abiertamente, por eso tal vez, sus manos ahora temblaban, temiendo la perdida de su compañero más querido, el joven shimigami.

No entendían el por qué de esta misión, solo sabían que debían cumplirla, era su trabajo como preventivos, además no tenían el valor de negarse, eran los héroes del espacio, un ejemplo a seguir, eso era una gran responsabilidad, una gran carga. Todos tenía una vida armada, no necesitaban trabajar, solo lo hacían porque no conocían otro estilo de vida, Wufei podía haber vuelto a su tierra, Quatre podía perfectamente hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia, Trowa podía hacer lo que fuese, para él nunca hubo imposibles, Duo podía dedicarse por entero a su negocio de repuestos junto a Hilde y Heero, él lo tenía todo para ser feliz, pero nunca se interesó mayormente, para él lo que fuese bienvenido sea, solo tenía una cosa intocable, pero no lo reconocería, la razó fue que no quisieron seguir sus vidas en forma independiente, trabajar juntos era agradable sin contar que lo mejor del trabajo eran la horas en que no trabajaban y platicaban sobre cualquier tema acompañados de un trago.

El sonido del proyectil, saliendo del arma dirigiéndose directamente a un desprotegido Heero que ya tenía un impacto previo en la pierna, despertó el instinto protector de su mejor amigo, quien sin dudarlo interrumpió la trayectoria de la bala, interponiéndose justo en el momento indicado, el terror se apodero del soldado perfecto, quien solo escuchó el grito del muchacho rubio, todos contuvieron el aliento, se paralizaron, pero no podían detenerse la misión debía ejecutarse, Wufei sin titubear disparó al inexperto soldado rebelde que hirió a su compañero en el tórax, pero él lo hizo en su cabeza, quería ver a ese miserable morir inmediatamente, se encontraba en un temporal estado de locura, tanto así que apenas distinguió de entre tanto alboroto la voz agónica del su amigo

-no…no lo hagas Fei-chan… no lo hagas- pero ya era tarde el soldado yacía sin vida en el suelo.

-Duo, amigo, no te muevas, tranquilo, estarás bien-decía Quatre que entre temblores se acercó a él.

Heero con dificultad intentó ponerse de pie, ante esa escena el 03 lo ayuda, su principal motivación es ver el estado del Dios de la Muerte

-cuidado, Heero-habló el circense

Los cuatro lo rodean, Quatre lo sostiene, procurando no lastimarlo, Wufei mira la escena desde un costado, lo más próximo que le es posible, Trowa sostiene a Heero, ambos miran impotentes, mientras el piloto del wing gundam se recrimina mentalmente el estado de su fiel camarada.

-muchachos…-la voz ahogada del shinigami los saca a todos de sus reflexiones.

-calma, amigo… no te esfuerces-trató de detenerlo el joven Winner.

-no, Quatre… déjame hablar- Duo trató de incorporarse totalmente haciendo un esfuerzo por enderesarse.

-déjalo Quatre-dijo el latino cuando vio que el rubio intentaba detenerlo.

-estoy… consiente que moriré-alzo la vista para ver la reacción de sus compañeros, notó que sus palabras causaron conmoción, pero continúo de todos modos-siento que la muerte viene por mí… ¿notan que ironía? El Dios de la Muerte sucumbiendo ante… ella…

-por Dios no digas esas tonterías, te repondrás y luego te reirás de esto como siempre lo haces-articuló el chico del corazón espacial.

Ignorando las palabras del muchacho, Duo prosiguió –solo quiero decirles que… uds. Fueron mis más cercanos amigos… yo lo quiero mucho… díganme si para uds. Fue igual… necesito saberlo…

-por supuesto, amigo para mí si lo eres- dijo el 04

-sí- respondió el piloto del heavy arms, que no se caracteriza precisamente por ser muy comunicativo.

-sabes perfectamente la respuesta, Maxwell-habló el chino.

-¿y tú, Heero?-indagó el joven de la trenza.

-si, Duo… para mi tú también fuiste un gran amigo- se arrodilló a su lado para continuar-tú confiaste en mí, además evitaste que cometiera un gran error, que ahora de seguro pasaría en mi corazón…-se detuvo al ver como todas las miradas se volcaron a él interrogativas, buscando la razón de sus palabras.

-¿te refieres al día… en que casi matas… a Relena… en el puerto?- el nativo de la colonia L1 asiente.- sobre eso precisamente… quiero hablar, amigos: busquen su felicidad… junto a las mujeres que aman… Wufei, sé que aun lo logras olvidar e Meiran, pero Sally… te quiere y… podrías intentar algo con ella… Trowa, busca a Midii… esa muchachita de seguro no te ha olvidado, Quatre, la señorita… Dorothy Catalonia te ama sinceramente y Heero, a ti podría… dedicarte un discurso muy largo sobre… los sentimientos de Relena hacia ti, pero no lo haré… porque mi vida se escapa, solo te diré que le digas lo que sientes… tal como nos haz dicho a nosotros cuando unas cuantas cervezas bastan para que nos digamos todo…-el muchacho se detiene.

-así será, Duo lo prometo- dice el discípulo de Odin Lowe.

Los demás solo cierran sus ojos y asienten ante la petición de su agónico amigo.

-solo les pediré una cosa más… díganle a Hilde que la amo… y que me perdone por no decírselo antes…- sus ojos violáceos se cierran lentamente, mientras Quatre lo sostiene llorando, Heero tiembla y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, los otros dos pilotos se arrodillan con lágrimas en los ojos, para despedirse de su compañero caído, no pueden permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, aunque tengan su corazón destrozado, la misión debe continuar, ahora esta tiene sentido, vengarse y cumplir la última voluntad del Shinigami.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uf!! Creí que nunca acabaría… sé que muchos podrán odiarme por esto, es que sentí que era la única forma de hacer que los pilotos se decidieran a mostrar sus sentimientos, además Duo me parece un personaje muy potente, digno de reflexiones profundas, cargadas de simbolismos, no así lo otros pilotos, que se muestran bastante parejos en su actuar, porque su ideología es muy marcada… Duo parecía tener contradicciones mucho peores, solo que las disfrazaba con esa alegría que demostraba… eso creo…


End file.
